Cowgirl Costume
by x se
Summary: Before the Digital World, they were best friends. Then, after the “terrorist attacks” they didn’t see each other again until then. This is a Mimato story.


**_Cowgirl Costume

* * *

_**

**Summary: Before the Digital World, they were best friends. Then, after the "terrorist attacks" they didn't see each other again until then. This is a Mimato story.**

**Sevetenks: Hiya.**

**Chimon: We're back after a failed attempt at a Valentines Story. Coincidentally, this was written before that. Anyway, before you start reading, we thought you'd like to know we own nothing in this entire fic! Well, 'cept for the idea…**

**Sevetenks: Depressing, isn't it?

* * *

**

**_Cowgirl Costume_**

It was summer vacation in the park, home to many children. Well, not home, but many children played there. On the soccer field, we find seven year old Sora Takenouchi, wearing a cone-like hat on her head, chasing after a boy with brown hair and goggles around his neck, also wearing a cone-like hat. This was Taichi Kamiya, and chasing Sora, was his younger sister Hikari Kamiya, wearing what normal four year olds wear. She was playing teacher, and Tai and Sora were the dunces.

Under the tree, we find Joe Kido playing Go Fish with his older brothers while his best friend Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi, who quit, was furiously tapping the buttons on his favorite handheld video game.

Finally, we find best friends Mimi Tachikawa and Yamato "Matt" Ishida (who both happen to have crushes on each other) playing in the sandbox. Mimi was smiling at Matt, who was blushing a deep crimson.

"Thankies Yama!" chirped Mimi happily as she tore the pink wrapping paper off the box her bestest friend had handed to her, who was fiddling with his thumbs and staring at the ground.

"Y-You're welcome…" stammered Matt, blushing at the nickname.

"Ooohh! A cowgirl hat! Thank you so much Yama!" Mimi bent forward and gave Matt a small kiss on the cheek before going to show her parents her new hat.

Unlike most children, specifically boys, Matt did not believe in cooties. For you see, cooties obviously didn't exist, because if they did, every single mommy and daddy in the whole wide world would have to be fire proof, or the cookies would have burned them up.

So Matt instead touched where he was kissed, then did a little dance of happiness.

In the next two days, two Digital Monsters have a great battle, and Matt wouldn't see Mimi again until summer camp, but by that time Mimi would just be a memory to him. And also, Matt would have lost all belief in "love", because his parents had become divorced, and he was taken from the last person he had left, his younger brother…

* * *

**One month after Diaboromon…**

* * *

Yamato Ishida was at his mother and younger brother's apartment for the first time since the divorce, and they were going through some of his old things. He pulled out a picture and raised an eyebrow. It was one of him, and a little girl, both giving the peace symbol and grinning, their arms around each other's shoulders. Matt vaguely remembered having a crush on this girl, and also being her best friend. If only he could remember her name…

"I wonder what she's up to…" said Matt thoughtfully, noting the familiar hat on the girl's head. "Cute…"

"Hey Matt!" chirped TK as he ran into the room. He glanced at the picture and tilted his head. "Hey, why do you have a picture of Mimi?"

Matt's world froze. Mimi. Mimi… Mimi! Of course! He had felt something towards her in the Digital World, but had paid it no heed. True, for reasons he didn't know, he was constantly worried or wanting to protect her, but he tried his best, and succeeded most of the time, to ignore it. And of course, in the end, he had simply gotten his "old" crush back without knowing it.

"Mimi…" whispered Matt, and unknowingly, he began to blush.

"Mom! Matt is sick!" yelled TK as he ran out of the room. TK trudged back into the room. "Matt… Dad's here… You have to go…"

"Oh…" said Matt dully. He had been enjoying himself. He picked up the box, ruffled TK's hair, gave his mother a short hug, and walked outside of the apartment. On top of the open box was the picture, and a brilliant plan was beginning to develop inside Matt's head.

As soon as Mr. Ishida parked his car, Matt was off like a rocket heading to Tai's apartment.

"Watch where you're going kid!" yelled an old lady that Matt ran past. "What's so important?"

"I'm on a mission!" yelled Matt as he leapt over an open manhole. Soon, he was in front of the Kamiya's apartment. He then proceeded to bang on the door, however, he was in such a frenzy, that when it was opened by Tai, he continued to pound on it. It wasn't until Matt heard a 'thud' that he stopped.

"You knocked out Tai…" said Kari from inside the apartment, with the Kamiya's cat Miko in her arms. "What's up Matt?"

"Where does Sora live?" asked Matt.

"Why do you ask…?" asked Kari suspiciously. 'No one is stealing my sister-in-law from Taichi!' "NO ONE!"

"Are you okay Kari…?" stammered Matt with a raised eyebrow. Kari blushed and repeated her question. "Well… Um, ya see… Um… Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh huh…" said Kari with a small nod.

"Well…" Matt shook his head. "I need to know where Mimi lives, and Sora is her best friend and I didn't think you guys would know."

Kari breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mimi lives…" After getting Mimi's address, Matt ran off as fast as he could towards the nearest mall. He ran inside and grinned when he saw the store he was looking for. He really didn't give a damn if this messed up his _reputation_, he HAD to do this.

* * *

Matt was about to knock on Mimi's door, when it opened revealing her father. Matt bowed.

"H-Hello Mr. Tachikawa…" stammered Matt. Mimi's father raised an eyebrow.

"Mimi! A friend of yours is here!" called Mr. Tachikawa as he walked back into the apartment. Mimi appeared. She was wearing a slightly more revealing version of her old dress, with her hat on the back of her head, the strings keeping it around her neck. She had recently dyed her hair pink, and to Matt, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was too entranced by her too notice her teary eyes. Matt stared for a second before shaking his head and opened his mouth to speak, however he was interrupted.

"I was just coming to find everyone… So I'll tell you first…" stammered Mimi as she wiped her eyes. She had been crying, but this time for good reason. She had waited too long to tell everyone. "I'm moving to America. My plane leaves in a few hours…"

"Oh…" Mimi was scared slightly when she saw the warmth drain out of Matt's eyes, till they changed. They didn't however, become sharp and icy, but dull and lifeless. "I-I have to go… Goodbye… See you whenever…"

With a few tears in his eyes that went unseen by Mimi, he ran off, dropping his gift and one of the pictures he had of the two of them as children. For the first time in his life, Matt was truly, and utterly lost, without hope.

Matt locked himself in his room and didn't come out until a month had passed since Mimi left, he hadn't even gone to see her off. He only left because he had to go to school, where he started a band. However, Matt regretted every day he never told Mimi how he felt…

* * *

**Two years after Malo Myotismon (On Christmas Episode, Sora went with Tai and they got together)…**

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa smiled as she packed her suitcase. She was going back to Japan! She was so excited, she could barely contain herself. It was sad to see all but the Odaiba Digimon return to the Digital World, but she still had Palmon. Mimi stopped to beat herself up for being so selfish and continued to pack.

"Hey Mimi…" called Palmon as she walked into Mimi's pale blue room, they had repainted so they could sell the place. Palmon was holding what looked like a carefully wrapped package and attached to it was a worn out picture. Mimi looked at the picture and gasped, recognizing herself and the small boy.

"This is Matt…" stammered Mimi, she remembered it. This was her sixth birthday party. Matt had gotten her her now-favorite teddy bear. Mimi looked fondly at the suitcase where it was. Unlike Matt, she realized who he was the second she saw him at summer camp, but kept quiet about it. Suddenly, she saw a flash of light. A flashback…

_Mimi was sobbing hysterically in her room. She didn't want to go! Why did it have to be this way? Why? Everything as going so well for her now…_

"_Mimi! A friend of yours is here!" called Mr. Tachikawa from the front. Making herself vaguely presentable, Mimi left her blank room and walked to the entrance of her flat. She was extremely surprised to see the person who was waiting nervously for her._

'_Matt…' "I was just coming to find everyone… So I'll tell you first…" stammered Mimi as she wiped her eyes. "I'm moving to America. My plane leaves in a few hours…"_

"_Oh…" Mimi was scared slightly when she saw the warmth drain out of Matt's eyes, till they changed. They didn't however, become sharp and icy, but dull and lifeless. "I-I have to go… Goodbye… See you whenever…"_

_He ran off, dropping his gift and a picture, which drifted under the wrapping of the gift and got stuck in the tape. Mimi picked it up and put it in her suitcase before heading off to find the others to tell them she was leaving._

"I wonder what he got me…" wondered Mimi out loud after telling Palmon about that day. The two sat down on the floor, and Mimi carefully pulled open the wrapping paper, as to not damage it so it could be re-used. She brushed her dark blonde-brown hair out of her face as to have a better view of what was in the wrapping. There was a white box, along with a note attached to the front.

**Hey Meems. This might sound weird and all, but I can't say it out loud so I'm gonna give it to you this way. My message I mean. I understand why TK tells me I can't write good letters, I can tell just by looking at this… I can't believe it, I'd been looking all over for that little girl who was my best friend, and she was you the whole time! I was shocked, and, don't hate me, but… But in the Digital World, you could say "I fell for you". Yeah, I'm a kid, and "The Loner", who doesn't believe in that sort of thing. Well… I do. So I got you this. If you feel the same, meet me at the old sandbox tonight, if you remember…**

**Love (feels very freaky using this word… It's true, I mean it with all I am though) Yamato "Yama" Ishida**

"Oh Matt…" whispered Mimi with tears in her eyes. She did feel the same, but now… He probably didn't. He was a rock star now, he wasn't when he wrote this. Anyway, she decided to see what the gift was.

"Open it!" chirped Palmon. Mimi smiled.

"I am… I am…" chuckled Mimi. She opened up the white box and gasped. There was another note, which was only glanced at, before she picked up the items in the box.

**Me again. Thought I'd give you the whole set, though I made sure to get a big size… Ya know, so you can use them when you get older… This might seem odd, but you did really love cowboys/girls when you were little…**

In the box, was a pair of pink cowboy boots, a plastic sheriff star, a rope, and a brown cowgirl vest. Mimi smiled, and dug through her closet till she found her old pink hat and her new long red skirt that she had made out of her old cowgirl dress.

"What are you doing Mimi?" asked Palmon curiously.

"You'll see in a minute!" yelled Mimi as she ran into the bathroom. First, she put on a red sleeveless shirt that would go with the vest. She put the vest on, and was surprised that it fit perfectly. She put the skirt on, then the boots. She tied the rope around her waist, then attaching her Digivice and the plastic sheriff badge to it. Finally, she put the pink hat on and grinned at her reflection. She knew Matt was single, and maybe he would still like her…

* * *

"Darn it! Earth to Matt!" yelled Tai impatiently. Matt sighed and continued to stare out the window, oblivious to everything. This was not getting their science project done… "Stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about so we can get onto the important things!"

"What's more important then Mim- I mean…" Matt turned back to the window with a red face while Tai grinned slyly.

"I KNEW IT!" cheered Tai, jumping up and down doing a victory dance. "Wait till I tell Sora…"

"Don't you dare…" hissed Matt angrily. Tai only smirked. "I'll tell her about that dream you told me about. The one you had about _her_…"

"W-Which one…?" stammered Tai, his face growing pale.

"The one with Angewomon…" chuckled Matt, watching Tai's face contort in horror. However, Matt wasn't done just yet. "And Lillymon."

"I…" Tai fell back on his bed so Matt couldn't see his flushed face. "I won't tell a soul."

"Good…" chuckled Matt. He glanced at the clock. "Well, I have to go…"

"See ya…" replied Tai. 'I am so dead if Sora finds out about that dream…' Then he got a dirty grin on his face. 'Or she might want to make it come true… Heh heh heh…'

Matt sighed and walked past the park, and he felt his heart tugging at him. It was completely deserted, so he sighed and walked over to the sandbox. He stuck one finger into it and slowly began to spell out his favorite word…

* * *

Mimi smiled as she and Palmon stepped off the airplane. It was the middle of the night in Japan now, and her parents were busy trying to contact the person who was keeping their old flat well for them.

"So Mimi, are we going somewhere now?" asked Palmon curiously, staring up at her partner. Mimi smiled brightly, full of hope.

"Yeah, just let me ask mom and dad…" Mimi walked over to the pay phones, where Mr. Tachikawa was on the phone. Mrs. Tachikawa was standing next to him. "Mom, can I go into the city?"

"Sure Mimi, you know where our old apartment was, right?" Mimi nodded. "Alright. Don't stay out too late."

"I won't!" replied Mimi as she ran out of the airport, with Palmon by her side. She looked around in a few directions before spotting the subway, where she proceeded to buy two tickets and head back to Odaiba.

"Mimi! We're here!" yelled Palmon. Mimi rubbed her eyes, stood up, stretched, and got out of the underground train. She was really close to her destination now.

Soon, she arrived in the park. It was dark out, and she knew he wouldn't be there, but she wanted to see it again.

"Mimi… Do you hear that?" asked Palmon. Mimi looked where Palmon was looking, and saw someone sleeping under a street light, lying in the sand box.

"Maybe it's a homeless person… Let's give them some food or something…" said Mimi with a smile as she pulled out some money from her pocketbook. She walked over to the sandbox, where she saw the person. He was wearing a coat, so she couldn't see any of his features. His fingers were in the sand, and she raised an eyebrow, seeing the word "Mimi" written over and over. She nudged the person, who sat up, and his jaw dropped when he saw who woke him.

"MIMI?"

"MATT?"

In unison: "What are you doing here?"

"I moved back!" exclaimed Mimi happily. She gave a twirl. "What do you think of my new outfit? I just found it… So, do I look good?"

"Mimi…" Matt stood up and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "You'll always look perfect. I love you."

"Oh Matt…" whispered Mimi, as she leaned up on her tiptoes and Matt bent down.

* * *

AN: Okay... I felt stupid writing that scene. Ah well...

* * *

"Isn't that sweet?" said an old woman with a smile as she and her husband walked by a young couple kissing in the park.

"Ah, young love…" replied her husband wistfully. They saw the two pull away. "They'll have a wonderful future. I can see it in their eyes."

"Mmm…" replied the woman with a smile as the two continued on past. She looked back, seeing the two had finished catching their breath and were leaning against each other in the sand box. "I agree."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You staying this time?"

"I wouldn't leave you if I wanted to."

"What if you have to move again?"

"I'll stay. I waited since I was a kid for this, I'm not leaving it for a second."

"M-Mimi…? I… I have to tell you something… No… Ask you something…"

"What is it Yama?"

"Will you…? Ya know… Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course silly!"

Palmon smiled as she stood behind a tree and watched her partner, noting her expressions and facial movements, or at least the ones that weren't attached to Matt's face. She could easily tell that the two hadn't been happier in a long time. She leaned back against the tree and stared into the sky, deciding to wait for Mimi to be finished. Of course, seeing how they were acting, Palmon guessed that might not be for a while. Not that she had a problem with that though. Now if only she could confess her feelings to Izzy, would everything be perfect…

**THE END**

* * *

**Sevetenks: Yeah, first I thought of ending it with the old people, and then I decided to go with Palmon. Don't kill for the Pazzy I stuck in there at the end though.**

**Chimon: Please review this, as well as a side-story to 'Heart of Fusion' called 'False Heart'! it's about Black War Greymon! Also, some Inuyasha stories are on the way! See ya!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
